


Trouble

by Tahiri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiri/pseuds/Tahiri
Summary: Quand la pression redescend violemment et que l'esprit divague, il est toujours dangereux de rester seul à ce moment-là... Victuuri ! One-shot. Ma première histoire dans ce fandom.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Ma première histoire de Yuri !! on Ice. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse comme beaucoup d'entre vous de cet anime magnifique qui correspond parfaitement à mes goûts...  
> Ma main m'a donc démangé et voilà une première histoire ! Rien d'exceptionnel ni même d'inédit, mais juste le plaisir d'écrire...  
> Les seuls avertissements sont en lien avec la crise de panique décrite et un peu de sang (mais pas grand-chose).  
> Cette histoire se place à la fin du GPF.  
> Bonne lecture !

Yuuri fixait sans vraiment la voir la tapisserie de la chambre d’hôtel.  
Elle était moche. Ça ne l’avait pas choqué quand il était arrivé. Mais là, maintenant, il la trouvait laide. Sans couleur, fade, déprimante… comme son esprit actuellement. 

Il était allongé sur le lit, en boxer et tee-shirt. Il savait qu’il devait s’habiller, enfiler le beau costume que Victor lui avait offert, pour parader au banquet après sa performance au GPF. Il avait laissé son coach partir devant, lui promettant de le rejoindre rapidement, mais il voulait se poser un peu, prendre une bonne douche et fermer un peu les yeux. 

Au final, il avait bien pris sa douche, mais au lieu de se fermer, ses yeux avaient coulé. Sans doute la pression qui se relâchait… Il ne la supportait déjà pas très bien d’habitude, son esprit étant plutôt du genre vacillant mais là, d’être enfin arrivé au but fixé dès le tout début de sa collaboration avec son idole, ça lui avait fait drôle. Non, même pas drôle. Mal. 

Son cœur était oppressé dans sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête, regardant cette médaille au creux de sa main. Non, pas de miracle, elle n’avait toujours pas changé de couleur. Elle était argent. Pas or. Argent. Tous ses proches avaient été euphoriques. Yuuri était devenu vice-champion du monde. Il avait bien senti la fierté insondable de son okaasan au téléphone. Son père était plus discret dans ses émotions mais l’avait tendrement félicité. Sa sœur s’était fendue d’une plaisanterie comme d’habitude, mais le ton était ému. 

Il fallait être honnête. C’était une immense performance. Qui aurait pu prédire cela il y a encore quelques mois ? Même Yuuri n’y aurait jamais cru. Mais un miracle a eu lieu en la personne de son idole absolue. Victor Nikiforov avait accompli l’impossible, en lui offrant de son temps et de son génie pour le pousser dans ses retranchements, et le pousser à faire exploser son talent latent. Certes, Yuuri pouvait se féliciter aussi : il avait travaillé dur, comme jamais encore. Mais sans Victor, jamais il n’aurait atteint le podium, il en était certain.

La deuxième marche. Pas la première, la deuxième. Et plus de possibilité de revenir en arrière. Il avait failli à sa promesse. Il avait menti à Victor. Pas volontairement, mais c’était du pareil au même, non ? Aux résultats, ils avaient trouvé un consensus : Victor revenait dans la compétition mais continuerait d’entraîner Yuuri, qui accepta alors de ne pas se retirer tout de suite. Dans l’instant, cette décision avait soulagé le jeune nippon. Dans l’instant, cela lui avait semblé la meilleure des solutions pour satisfaire tout le monde. Cette promesse, il devait l’honorer, coûte que coûte. 

Mais là, maintenant, tout seul dans cette chambre d’hôtel, il se sentait si mal. Il avait essayé de fermer les yeux, en sentant ce malaise grandir au creux de son estomac, lui coupant le peu d’énergie qu’il lui restait. Les sanglots étaient venus, sans retenue. Il reconnaissait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Un relâchement de pression, une phase de décompression douloureuse qui se produisait régulièrement à la fin d’une grande étape très attendue. Mais cette fois-ci, Yuuri devait avouer qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi malheureux. La douleur l’envahissait par vagues, bloquant parfois même sa respiration. 

Une phrase, une seule, repassait en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu’il ne puisse l’empêcher de faire ronde malsaine : « je n’ai pas envie d’embrasser autre chose qu’une médaille d’or ». 

Sa médaille n’était pas en or. Yuuri avait bien compris. Il avait compris le rejet. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il senti comme un trou béant se former dans sa poitrine ? Il avait fait bonne figure mais il avait eu le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pourtant, cela faisait partie du marché. Il le savait très bien. Personne ne l’avait trompé, ni menti. Et puis, Victor l’avait enlacé, félicité quand même, et soutirer cette promesse de continuer et de remporter cette fameuse médaille, leur but commun. Mais il était resté malgré lui bloqué sur cette petite phrase. Il savait que son cerveau détraqué l’avait assimilé à lui. Yuuri. Il n’embrasserait pas Yuuri. 

Et il était là avec son désespoir idiot comme seule compagnie. Yuuri gémit en se mettant en boule sur le lit. Il sentait son ventre le brûler de l’intérieur. Sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux piquaient. Il devait avoir l’air pitoyable. Impossible de descendre au banquet dans cet état. Il devait impérativement se calmer sinon Victor lui poserait trop de questions. Victor… 

Leur relation était incongrue, si peu conventionnelle, et impossible à définir pour les gens extérieurs, si friands de cases. Même lui n’avait pas su pendant longtemps comment définir ce lien qui s’est construit si vite entre eux, et si fort. Mais quand Victor l’avait embrassé sur une impulsion lors de la coupe de Chine, ce lien lui avait paru évident : il était amoureux de son coach. Après ce non-événement, ils avaient continué sans s’arrêter, enchaînant les compétitions, sans se poser vraiment, pour discuter de tout cela. D’ailleurs, Yuuri était persuadé que pour Victor, ce n’était pas une fin en soi. Qu’il serait bien embarrassé s’il devait impérativement poser un mot sur ce qu’ils se passent entre eux. Son coach se laissait porter par ses sentiments, une attitude aux antipodes de celle de Yuuri, bien plus réservé. Le japonais s’en était accommodé, même très bien, et au final, cette façon de faire lui convenait : ne surtout pas se poser de questions et profiter des élans de tendresse que son coach russe lui dispensait sans retenue. 

Cependant, à l’approche du GPF, Yuuri avait cru sentir que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant, un peu plus sérieux. Alors, il s’était promis de profiter de cette médaille d’or pour ouvrir son cœur. Il ne mériterait Victor que s’il remportait ce foutu disque doré, il en était persuadé. Son coach lui réclamait tellement. Son impatience l’avait quand même poussé à lui offrir des anneaux avant la compétition… sous couvert de porte-bonheurs. Mais il espérait au fond de son cœur que Victor avait compris leur vraie signification. Il sentait l’anneau froid autour de son annulaire droit. Il avait presque envie de le retirer, faire cesser cette mascarade : peut-être que la douleur disparaîtrait ? 

Yuuri sentit sa gorge s’assécher encore plus. Il avait vraiment très soif. Péniblement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le petit frigo du mini-bar. Ses pas n’étaient pas très assurés, mais il tenait debout. La bouteille d’eau était déjà sortie, trônant sur le meuble, à côté de son verre. Malgré les tremblements de sa main, il réussit à ne pas mettre en renverser partout et s’abreuva, sentant le froid se répandre encore une fois dans tout son corps. En reposant le verre, il eut un étourdissement et le lâcha soudain, le brisant en plusieurs morceaux sur la moquette grise de la chambre. 

\- K’so… 

Sentant les larmes le reprendre, il les sécha avec son bras d’un geste rageux et s’accroupit pour enlever les morceaux de verre. Il n’allait quand même pas pleurer pour un verre cassé. Par chance, le récipient n’avait pas éclaté en milliers de morceaux et il put les ôter sans trop de difficultés. 

Après un mouvement circulaire, Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas de poubelle dans la chambre. Il était cependant sûr qu’il y en avait une dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea alors vers la pièce d’eau, tel un robot, le pas encore tremblant. Mais alors qu’il rentrait dans la pièce, une douleur subite lui vrilla la main. Il sentit alors un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de sa paume et il comprit qu’en ouvrant la porte, un morceau de verre s’était invité dans le creux de sa main. 

Il jeta alors les morceaux en sa possession et se positionna au-dessus du lavabo. Il regarda sa paume et vit le morceau de verre incriminé planté au milieu, rougissant légèrement du sang qui s'écoulait. La douleur irradiait dans toute la main mais cela ne lui faisait presque rien, comme s’il était complètement anesthésié. Il pensait juste que c'était bien fait pour cette main, ce qui lui arrivait. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait perdu. Elle méritait cette douleur. Elle qui avait touché la glace, faisant baisser sa note et le rétrogradant par rebond à cette maudite seconde place. Elle qui avait failli alors qu'il allait – devait ! - faire un sans-faute sur la routine préférée de son coach. Elle qui lui avait interdit l'accès à son sésame tant espéré et par là-même, l'accès au cœur de Victor...

Les sanglots le reprirent. Ce n'était pas la douleur de sa main, non. C'était autre chose. Des vagues d’angoisse montaient crescendo, le privant peu à peu de l'air qu'il respirait. Yuuri se sentait étrange. Son crâne bourdonnait, sa respiration se faisait erratique. Il se regarda dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain, et eut un petit cri en voyant sa tête défaite et livide, et ses yeux rougis. Cette sensation, il ne l’avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps… la peur vint tout à coup s’ajouter à son malaise. Pas maintenant, il était tout seul… 

Malgré lui, il sentait qu’il perdait pied. Son cœur meurtri, sa cruelle déception, son angoisse de perdre Victor plus que jamais ancré dans son esprit, cet amour à sens unique qui le rongeait bien plus qu’il ne le pensait... Il ne contrôlait plus rien et n’avait plus le temps d’appeler à l’aide : sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus chaotique et rapide, et des vertiges le poussèrent à s’asseoir par terre, longeant le mur. Il haletait, tentant de retrouver son souffle, la bouche grande ouverte. 

Il avait peur, il avait mal, il étouffait. Aucun mot ne sortait pour appeler du secours. Alors il ferma les yeux et pensa très fort. 

« Victor. » 

« Victor, j’ai besoin de toi. » 

**************************

\- Eh bien, Victor, elle t’a échappé cette fois, la médaille d’or ! Même si je dois avouer que tu étais à un cheveu… 

\- Chris… Elle ne m’a pas échappé à moi. Répondit le coach russe dans un sourire narquois. Et en effet, elle n’était pas loin. Yuuri n’a aucunement démérité et s’est encore une fois surpassé. Je suis surtout déçu pour lui. 

Ledit Chris eut alors un petit rire moqueur et continua : 

\- Huuum… C’est de la fierté que je sens dans ta voix si mielleuse ou … ? 

\- Tu veux que ce soit quoi d’autre ? questionna Victor, d’humeur taquine. 

\- Really, Victor ? Tu te doutes que nous sommes tous en attente de votre annonce officielle ! 

\- Je ne vois VRAIMENT pas de quoi tu veux parler… tenta d’éluder l’étoile russe. 

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, hein ? 

\- En admettant que je comprenne de quoi tu veux parler, je ne suis pas le seul concerné … consentit à lâcher le russe. 

\- Tu veux dire que vous n’avez pas encore… ? 

La voix de Chris se fit suave, espérant obtenir des informations plus croustillantes de la part de son ami. Mais Victor hausse les sourcils : il était taquin, fantasque et désinvolte, certes… mais en aucun cas il ne montrait irrespectueux. Victor était sûr que Yuuri désapprouverait totalement s’il s’adonnait à répondre à ce genre de questions concernant leur intimité. Et il était hors de question de le fâcher. Voyant qu’il se désintéressait de la conversation, le patineur suisse essaya de raccrocher le wagon : 

\- D’ailleurs, ton bel Eros n’est toujours pas là, non ? Tu l’as laissé au coin ? 

Victor soupira : 

\- Non. Mais il était fatigué et m’a quémandé un peu de tranquillité avant le banquet. J’imagine que la pression retombe. Yuuri a vraiment été jusqu’au bout de lui-même. 

\- Il m’a semblé aussi que sa gestion du stress était un peu… 

\- … chaotique ? Oui. Mais je n’ai non plus été très bon à ce jeu pour l’aider. 

\- Tu ne stresses jamais, Victor ! S’esclaffa Chris. Tu ne pouvais pas l’aider. 

\- Pourtant un coach se doit d’arriver à désamorcer ce genre de situation, non ? Les seules fois où j’ai essayé, ça aurait pu être une véritable catastrophe. Au final, c’est Yuuri qui s’est sorti de ses situations tout seul, soupirait une nouvelle fois Victor. 

\- Hey, ne commence pas à déprimer ! T’as récupéré en coaching un mec qui a déjà 23 piges, et qui n’est pas le premier amateur du coin. Évidemment qu’il ne t’a pas attendu pour gérer ses problèmes. Je ne pense pas qu’il t’attendait là-dessus… 

Victor garda le silence, pendant que Chris partait encore une fois dans ses délires. Il n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Pendant ces quelques mois, il s’était donné comme but de réveiller le talent latent de Yuuri, de le polir et de le faire exploser face au monde entier. Montrer à tous ce que lui avait perçu le premier lors de sa prestation vidéo. De ce côté-là, sa fierté de patineur était plutôt contente du résultat. Par contre, pour la gestion humaine, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi dur. Il devait avouer qu’il ne pensait être aussi … peu sentimental ? Imbu de lui-même ? Non, ce n’était pas ça… Les relations humaines ne lui ont jamais fait peur et il était plutôt doué pour se lier avec tous. Il était même plutôt sociable. Mais il n’avait jamais été confronté à la détresse psychologique, ou alors il l’avait soigneusement évité avant, il ne saurait dire. Lui-même avait toujours été très sûr de lui. Cet univers d’anxiété, de stress et d’angoisse lui était inconnu, à ce degré-là. Quand Yuuri lui avait montré cette facette si sombre de lui-même, il en avait été surpris mais en aucun cas, il ne se serait voilé la face en l’ignorant. Cela avait fait partie du challenge : arriver à le remettre sur pied, physiquement et mentalement. Pour la première partie, cela avait été tout seul, un peu moins de katsudon et c’était réglé… Mais pour l’autre… Il sentait toujours Yuuri en équilibre, sur les bords du précipice, mais il n’était pas encore jamais tombé. Victor espérait que sa présence l’en avait préservé et l’avait aidé un peu à surmonter ce manque cruel de confiance en lui… Certes, être patineur professionnel était exigeant, tout comme toute activité de très haut niveau. Yuuri avait réussi à se hisser dans le cercle fermé des athlètes de rang olympique. Il était capable d’efforts surhumains et était passionné par son activité. Mais dans son cœur, il existait un gouffre béant. Un besoin de reconnaissance, un manque de confiance en lui qui frôlait la pathologie, une angoisse qui menaçait d’exploser à tout moment. 

Malgré ce qu’il avait aperçu, Victor n’avait pas fui en courant. Il avait été touché au plus profond de son cœur par la personnalité atypique de Yuuri. Et plus leur collaboration avançait, plus il lui devenait évident qu’il ne pourrait plus s’en passer. Il avait cru mourir quand Yuuri lui avait proposé de prendre sa retraite. Il avait vu immédiatement la séparation, la fin de leur complicité, la fin de ce qui commençait à affleurer tout doucement entre eux, et qu’il souhaitait cultiver dès que cela serait possible, sans toute la pression autour d’eux. Il avait d’ailleurs prévu de profiter de leurs quelques jours de pause à la fin du GPF pour enfin se poser avec Yuuri et entamer une grande discussion. Il espérait secrètement que cela en était de même pour lui. Les anneaux dorés échangés, même sous couvert de porter bonheur, l’avaient conforté dans ce projet. 

Non, le rôle d’un coach n’était pas de tout repos. Il redoublerait de respect vis-à-vis de Yakov qui, en y repensant maintenant, avait dû souffrir le martyr face à ses multiples fantaisies. Cependant, Victor restait persuadé que Yakov ne s’était jamais inquiété comme lui s’inquiétait de Yuuri. Même s’il restait presque une figure paternelle, Victor ne voyait pas Yuuri comme un fils ou un élève. Ce stade avait été franchi depuis longtemps… on pourrait même dire honnêtement que cette étape n’avait quasiment même jamais existé. 

\- Tu es dans la lune ? Je crois que je parle un peu tout seul là… 

Chris tentait de raccrocher son ami, qui n’avait pipé mot depuis cinq minutes, le même verre à la main. Victor sursauta légèrement : 

\- Hum ? Oh… excuses-moi Chris. Je t’ai un peu lâché… 

\- Tu te fais vieux, quand même. Il y a peu, tu étais le premier à papillonner partout lors des fêtes de ce genre, se moqua Chris. 

\- Je suis passé à autre chose, il faut mûrir, vieux ! Fit dans un sourire Victor. 

Un nœud dans l’estomac. Yuuri n’était toujours pas là. 

\- Franchement, tu ne me le laisserais pas un peu, ton patineur ? Quand je vois ce qu’il a fait de toi, c’est qu’il doit être sacrément bon au … 

\- Chris ! N’imagine rien de tel. Gronda Victor, tout de suite sur ses gardes. 

Le suisse était un peu surpris par le ton employé : 

\- Who, te fâches pas. Mais tu ne me dis plus grand-chose aussi. Je suis curieux, Victooooor. 

Victor leva les yeux vers le haut. Mais il devait avouer qu’il adorait Chris et leur complicité était réelle. Mais quand cela concernait Yuuri, il touchait un point encore un peu trop sensible. 

Il se retourna brusquement et posa son verre sur la première table venue. 

\- Je vais aller le chercher. S’il traîne trop, il n’aura plus rien à manger ! Cela risque de le décevoir, s’il ne peut pas se lâcher un peu ! 

Chris lui adressa un sourire assorti d’un clin d’œil et répondit d’une voix suave : 

\- Oh … mais … prends ton temps surtout ! 

Victor s’empressa de sortir de la salle, pour échapper au regard enfiévré du patineur suisse, encore pourtant suffisamment sobre pour se retenir. 

Montant dans l’ascenseur, le coach russe pensa qu’il aurait pu simplement l’appeler mais bon, le banquet se déroulait dans la grande salle de l’hôtel qui hébergeait tous les patineurs. Et cela lui faisait un bon prétexte pour se retrouver un peu seul avec lui. Les interviews s’étaient enchaînés à la fin du GPF, et les appels aussi. Ils n’avaient guère eu le temps d’échanger plus que les mots suivants la remise de médaille. Et pour Victor, cela avait un goût de trop peu. 

Les portes s’ouvrirent dans un tintement discret au 8ème étage de l’hôtel. Victor prit sa carte en main et se dirigea d’un pas sûr vers la chambre qui les abritait tous les deux. Bientôt, ils devraient discuter de leur future organisation, et cela l’excitait grandement. Il envisageait le futur de manière plus radieux, maintenant qu’il savait que Yuuri resterait avec lui. Il s’imaginait parfaitement aménager son appartement pour l’accueillir. Et cela fera un nouvel ami pour Makkachin, qui l’adorait aussi. Il ne savait pas s’il serait ouvert à habiter avec lui mais il ne tâcherait d’être convaincant… 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas. La chambre était telle qu’il l’avait quitté. Il vit juste le costume de Yuuri, que Victor avait bien pris soin de lui préparer avant de partir, toujours au même endroit, intouché. Il n’était donc pas prêt. Son lit était légèrement froissé, prouvant que son locataire y avait passé un peu de temps. Mais nulle part, aucune trace de son précieux élève. Il posa sa veste, la chaleur de la chambre étant assez étouffante, puis appela : 

\- Yuuri ? Yuuri, tu es sous la douche ? 

Il entendait en effet un léger bruit dans la pièce d’eau, mais pas d’eau qui coule. Il s’y dirigea prestement. Mais la scène qui se présenta à lui, lui fit écarquiller les yeux et il poussa un petit cri : 

\- Yuuri !! 

Victor, le cœur battant à tout rompre s’agenouilla auprès du patineur japonais pour l’aider sans perdre de temps. Il essaya de garder son calme et d’analyser la situation. Yuuri était toujours adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le souffle erratique et le teint livide. Il haletait, recherchant visiblement avec difficulté à aspirer de l’air pour ses poumons. Le coach russe ne comprenait pas d’où venait le sang qu’il avait entraperçu dans le lavabo et qui parsemait le tee-shirt de Yuuri. La quantité n’était cependant pas très importante, ce qui le rassura quand même un peu. 

\- Yuuri … appela-t-il plus doucement, pour attirer son attention. 

Les yeux papillonnèrent, s’ouvrant légèrement. Victor put voir qu’ils étaient plein de larmes, et gonflés d’avoir trop pleuré. Mais ce qui le choqua davantage, c’est l’aperçu de l’immense détresse qui en ressortait. Yuuri était clairement en souffrance et il l’avait laissé seul. Feignant d’ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à envahir son être, Victor se rappela alors des paroles de Mari, la sœur de Yuuri, un jour qu’ils discutaient de l’enfance de Yuuri à la demande de Victor. Elle lui avait expliqué que depuis tout petit, Yuuri était sujet aux crises d’angoisse, de manière quasi-pathologique. Au fur et à mesure qu’il grandissait, elles se sont espacées, mais elles revenaient dans des périodes de grand stress. Elle lui en avait parlé car elle savait que la pression des compétitions pouvait devenir une bonne raison pour celles-ci de revenir. Et elle ne voulait pas que Victor soit pris au dépourvu. 

Même si au final, il n’avait rien connu de tel jusqu’à ce jour, Victor la remercia silencieusement de l’avoir prévenu. Ce qu’il avait devant lui y ressemblait grandement. Il se leva et partit chercher un sachet plastique qu’il avait dans sa valise. La première chose à faire était de l’aider à retrouver son calme et son souffle. Il sentit une main s’agripper à son mollet, et se retourna pour voir Yuuri tenter de le retenir, le regard fiévreux. 

\- Yuuri, ne t’inquiète pas, je reviens tout de suite. Laisse-moi deux secondes. 

La main retomba mollement, enserrant le cœur de Victor. Il se dépêcha de faire l’aller-retour, prit alors Yuuri dans ses bras, et lui présenta le sac plastique pour calmer sa respiration. Il en profita pour poser sa tête contre son torse, le poussant à écouter le rythme de son cœur pour le bercer et faire retomber son stress. 

\- Yuuri, Yuuri, je suis là….Chuuuut… Calme-toi… ça va aller… 

Il murmurait tout et n’importe quoi, en contrôlant lui-même son angoisse. Sa voix était douce et calme. Yuuri, dans un flou abyssal depuis le début de sa crise, commença alors à prendre conscience de ce qui l’entourait. Sa respiration commençait à retrouver un rythme normal, son cœur se calmait progressivement. Il sentait l’odeur de Victor à côté de lui, achevant de le rassurer. Il se concentra pleinement alors sur sa respiration et sa poitrine douloureuse, et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. 

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans le seul bruit de respiration et de sac plastique… Victor caressait le dos de Yuuri, continuant à lui murmurer des mots doux. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol de la salle de bains. La chaleur moite, augmenté du stress de la situation, les rendait dégoulinants de sueurs. Yuuri était en nage et Victor n’était pas mieux. 

Quand il sentit la respiration se calmer, Victor enleva le sac, et poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout en resserrant son emprise sur le corps tremblant contre lui. Embrassant doucement le cuir chevelu trempé de Yuuri pour le rassurer, il chuchota : 

\- Ca va mieux ? 

Yuuri ne répondit pas, la gorge encore serrée, mais hocha doucement la tête, profitant de la douceur offerte dont il avait désespérément besoin. Son cerveau était encore confus mais Victor était là, il se sentit instantanément mieux. Ses pensées sombres commençaient à s’éloigner et à lui paraître presque absurdes. Il ne l’avait pas abandonné. Il était là. 

\- Que m’as-tu fait, là, Yuuri ? Demanda Victor, la voix toujours empreinte de douceur pour ne pas trop secouer son élève. Tu m’as fait une de ses peurs. 

\- Je… je suis désolé. 

Victor ne put résister à l’envie de déposer un second baiser sur sa tête, envahissant le corps de Yuuri d’une douce félicité. 

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi. Je me sens fautif de t’avoir laissé comme ça. J’aurais dû voir que tu n’allais pas bien. 

Yuuri tenta de se dégager de l’étreinte puissante pour exprimer son désaccord mais Victor le tenait solidement, il ne put qu’émettre un grognement peu satisfaisant. 

\- Yuuri, tu t’es fait mal ? Il y a du sang sur ton tee-shirt ? S’inquiéta Victor alors qu’il se rappelait de l’état du lavabo. 

\- Ce … ce n’est rien. Je… je me suis coupé. 

Yuuri était presque épuisé, juste en alignant ces quelques mots. Il lui montra alors sa main pour que Victor l’examine. 

\- C’est une belle entaille, constata Victor en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne t’es pas raté. Je vais devoir t’emmener aux urgences. 

\- N…non, c’est pas… pas grave. Protesta Yuuri, qui ne voulait absolument pas se rendre à l’hôpital. 

\- Je ne peux pas soigner ça, Yuuri, répondit doucement Victor. Il te faut des points. 

Yuuri gémit, faisant grimacer Victor. Mais il ne lâcherait pas. 

\- Peux-tu te lever ? 

\- Je vais essayer… 

Victor se leva, aidant son précieux fardeau et l’emmena, non sans difficulté, jusqu’au lit. Yuuri tremblait encore. La crise n’était pas si loin. Mais Victor ne voulait pas attendre. Le bout de verre était encore profondément enfoncé et la blessure risquait de s’infecter. Allongeant Yuuri pour ne pas qu’il tombe, il se dirigea ensuite vers le téléphone et appela l’accueil. 

Yuuri n’entendait pas grand-chose, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore. Il leva les yeux inquiets vers Victor, essayant de le questionner. 

\- J’ai commandé un taxi. Il nous attend en bas. Répondit Victor à la question muette. On va essayer de partir discrètement. Mais avant, il te faut des habits ! 

Le ton était plus léger, Victor essayait de faire retomber la pression. Yuuri esquissa un timide sourire et acquiesça. 

*****************  
Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre. Yuuri entendait sans arrêt le tintement discret du téléphone de Victor. Les notifications n’arrêtaient pas, inquiétant un peu le patineur japonais. 

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ? 

Victor se tourna vers Yuuri, ses doigts pianotant une énième réponse. 

\- Je devais bien expliquer ton absence au banquet. 

Yuuri sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos. Victor s’aperçut du stress de son compagnon et rajouta rapidement : 

\- J’ai juste dit que tu t’étais sévèrement entaillé la main et que cela avait nécessité un passage aux urgences, ce qui n’est que la vérité. 

Yuuri soupira, secrètement soulagé quand même. 

\- Tu aurais pu dire que j’étais simplement fatigué… 

\- Ils le sont tous, ils n’auraient sûrement pas bien compris…. Cela aurait pu passer pour de l’arrogance mon cher élève, le taquina Victor. 

Yuuri ne répondit pas. Il avait tout à fait raison. Décidément, il n’était bien qu’en présence de Victor. Il était allongé une nouvelle fois sur le lit, ses forces revenaient petit à petit alors que son esprit avait arrêté de le tourmenter. Les craintes qu’il avait transformé en angoisse étaient toujours là, elles restaient douloureuses mais elles ne lui semblaient plus insurmontables. Victor était là, et il resterait encore avec lui au moins un an. 

Il ne vit pas Victor se lever mais sentit le lit s’affaisser alors qu’il s’allongeait à côté de lui, le poussant à se tourner vers lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, et Yuuri pouvait sentir le souffle de son coach sur son visage. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer légèrement mais il essaya de garder bonne contenance. Pas simple quand l’objet de ses convoitises le regardait aussi sérieusement qu’à cet instant précis. 

\- Yuuri, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? 

\- Oui… 

\- S’il y a des choses qui t’angoissent, tu dois t’en ouvrir. Je t’écouterai, si cela peut te soulager. 

\- Je suis désolé, Victor, de t’avoir fait peur, s’excusa Yuuri, baissant les yeux. 

D’une main ferme, Victor lui releva le menton, l’incitant à le regarder droit dans les yeux : 

\- Ne baisse pas ton regard devant moi, tu n’es coupable de rien. Je ne peux pas t’aider si je ne sais pas ce qui te tourmente et cela me frustre au plus haut point. J’aimerai que tu t’appuies davantage sur moi. J’aimerai… ne plus te voir dans un tel état. 

\- Je …je sais. Victor, je… 

\- Yuuri, tu n’as pas idée de la frayeur que tu m’as faite. Mon cœur a failli lâcher. 

La voix cette fois s’était fait délicate et fragile, comme si Victor relâchait lui aussi la pression. Yuuri se blottit alors contre le torse musclé de son coach, la tête contre son cœur. Victor l’accueillit avec plaisir, enserrant ses bras autour de lui. 

\- Victor, encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je le répéterai autant de fois qu’il le faudra. J’ai… j’ai mal géré ma deuxième place. Je … je sais que cela aurait dû me faire plaisir, tu as tant fait pour moi, tu m’as amené jusque-là. Mais… Mais Victor, je ne t’ai pas amené l’or. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… 

La vox menaçait de se casser, et Victor fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce bien cela qui avait autant tourmenté son japonais préféré ? Etait-ce encore une de ses lubies à lui, coach de pacotille, qui l’avait plongé dans une aussi terrible crise d’angoisse ? Bien sûr, l’or était un but, une motivation pour avancer, un challenge pour se dépasser. C’est pourquoi il avait autant insisté. Mais… en aucun cas il ne voyait comme une honte de ne pas atteindre la première marche du podium. Il en était même secrètement ravi : c’était au final ce qu’il lui permettait de garder Yuuri encore plus longtemps avec lui. Il resserra son emprise autour de Yuuri et répondit : 

\- Yuuri… Je ne vaux décidément rien comme coach… 

\- Mais Victor, non ! 

\- J’ai fait tellement d’erreurs que je ne les compte plus. Je t’ai fait pleurer plus d’une fois, je t’ai mis en insécurité plus d’une fois, je t’ai poussé à te mettre dans cette situation horrible… Comment peux-tu être aussi compréhensif ? 

\- Il ne s’agit pas de toi, mais de moi, soupira Yuuri. Mon esprit me joue des tours, Mari me dit toujours que je réfléchis plus que la moyenne, bien trop. Les nœuds que je me fais peuvent être souvent démêlés avec juste un peu de dialogue mais je choisis toujours de me faire mes propres réponses, qui ne me conviennent pas. C’est ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui. 

\- Yuuri, je peux répondre à tes inquiétudes alors : l’argent me va on ne peut mieux. Tu as tout donné pour cette compétition et je suis tellement fier de toi. 

Yuuri sentait toute la sincérité dans ces paroles et il en fut agréablement touché. Il se renfonça encore plus dans le giron de son coach russe, qui continua : 

\- Et puis… cela va me permettre de te garder près de moi… alors je ne peux que… être heureux. 

Le temps était comme suspendu, léger, vaporeux… 

\- Victor… je t’aime, lâcha Yuuri. 

L’émotion avait parlé. Il lui avait dit. Il sentit Victor se tendre de surprise mais presque aussi l’enlacer encore plus fermement et répondre d’une voix douce : 

\- N’était-ce pas évident ? Moi aussi, je t’aime, mon Yuuri. 

Levant le visage vers Victor, Yuuri le regarda, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Le cœur débordant d’amour, Victor se pencha alors vers lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Yuuri crut qu’il rêvait. Cette douceur dont il avait tant rêvé. Encore plus après ce baiser impromptu à la coupe de Chine. Encore plus après s’être rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son Victor adoré. Il répondit alors, appuyant davantage ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon, qui en gémit de bonheur. 

C’est alors que leur porte s’ouvrit en grand fracas, les séparant de surprise. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le bruit et aperçurent, abasourdis, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, Mila, Sara, Leo, Celestino, Emil débarquer à grand renfort de bruit dans leur confortable cocon. 

\- Mais… vous faites quoi, là ? Demanda Yuuri, un peu sonné. 

\- Who, Yuuri !! Répondit Phichit, tout sourire. On s’est dit que c’était pas juste que tu finisses tout seul dans ta chambre alors que c’est jour de fête !

\- On a ramené de quoi boire et manger, allez, levez-vous, on va s’amuser, renchérit Chris, déjà visiblement bien éméché. 

Les autres patineurs prirent leurs aises rapidement, et très vite, la musique retentit dans la chambre d’hôtel. L’étage étant réservé aux patineurs, personne ne devrait leur dire quoi que ce soit. 

Victor eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers Yuuri, qui ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer : 

\- Tu vois, Yuuri, ça aussi, c’est de ton fait. Il y a peu, peut-être qu’aucun ne se serait soucié de savoir si tu allais bien. En t’ouvrant aux autres, tu as gagné de précieux amis. 

Yuuri se retourna vers Victor et lui sourit. En effet, l’avenir s’annonçait radieux. 

FIN


End file.
